


helios

by soldiergame



Series: cadere [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, wmtsbii spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiergame/pseuds/soldiergame
Summary: In another story, Icarus is felled by the sun while reaching towards an untouchable star.In this story, the sun falls just as hard.





	helios

Love is something that Lucifer does not have the luxury to afford. This, he has been told many times, by fellow primal beasts and Astral researchers alike. He is the Supreme Primarch — he has a purpose far greater than most of them, and it would not do for him to be tied down by such a frivolous emotion.

Still, a part of him is curious — longing for something not quite beyond his reach, but instead buried far beneath the numerous responsibilities of his role. So, when he is ordered to create a new archangel — with a set of vague blueprints and no purpose behind his creation, he adds in a small wish of his own. 

_‘Let him experience the emotion known as “love”.’_

When he faces Sandalphon for the first time in 2000 years, he sees it — behind all the rage, anguish and loathing — a silent, muted plea. 

I just wanted to be ~~useful~~ something to you.   
  
Love.

* * *

  
Sandalphon is right, the life of someone with no designated purpose is something a being like Lucifer cannot hope to understand, no matter how much he tries — _wants_ — to.

He decides, to relinquish all — his purpose, the skies, his power. Once his final duty was completed, he would let go of it all, so that finally, they could come to an understanding on equal ground.

He never gets the chance to. 

 

* * *

 

The ambush is swift, a blade piercing cleanly through his armour as he draws his swords, well aware that he is too late. He knows, from the moment he sees the portal, pitch black and glowing with a power — a foe — he had thought long gone, that he would not make it through this encounter. 

“Look at you, oh how the mighty have fallen!” Beelzebub laughs, each word punctuated with a cruel twist of the blade. There is not much time left, he thinks. _He_ has not much time left.

 

* * *

 

_‘What does it truly mean to fall?’_ he ponders as he feels the edge of the blade press against his neck. How ironic, for him to be killed in the same way he had killed his creator all those centuries ago. 

As the being entrusted with the role of ‘Supreme Primarch’, Lucifer had been given orders to act only for the benefit of governing evolution — nothing more, nothing less. But he — Sandalphon, had for the first time, pushed him to act on something other than the orders that had been drilled into him ever since he had come into existence. He thinks about how talking to Sandalphon over cups of steaming coffee had instilled in him a warmth unlike any other, bringing colour to his otherwise monotonous routine of watching over the skies. 

_‘Love is unnecessary for a being such as yourself.’_ Lucilius had said, once. 

Perhaps he has fallen, after all. 

 

* * *

 

His sight is the first to go, he realises this as he attempts to blink the blood out of his eyes in a futile attempt to clear the dark spots dancing rapidly across his vision. The rest of his senses soon follow, and he is left aware of the fact that Beelzebub has long since vacated the chamber. 

For the first time in a long while, Lucifer prays. He does not believe in any higher being, but he believes in hope — the small bundle of hope that lies within the sanctuary of Canaan, carefully tucked away in a cocoon and hidden within the depths of another chamber. 

 

* * *

 

(The life of the sun fizzles out, dissolving into fragments of scattered light. He thinks of coffee-coloured hair and deep red eyes, recalls the smell of freshly-brewed coffee and the sound of clinking dishes. He would have liked to experience it again. 

Lingering in his fading consciousness, is a single word — a name, spoken tenderly, hopefully, with the last remnants of his rapidly fading energy.

 

_‘Sandalphon.’_ )

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to post this in March but I completely forgot about it… so uh, happy belated White Day


End file.
